Firestorm Chronicles: Pony Tails
by FirestormFury
Summary: A small compilation of stories featuring my OC, and his adventures in ponyville, now there are certain events that happen in chronological points, and may clash with my other fictions, so if there's a warning, read the other fiction first, And as ever, my chapters are short, so these tails will be short too. Do hope you enjoy
1. Hearts and Hoofs, For most

Hearts and Hoofs, For most...

Hearts and Hoofs day, Firestorm hated this holiday, mainly because everypony thought Alicorns didn't have feelings, and we're just born to rule over everypony else.

Everywhere he looked he saw couples, it wasn't that he hated seeing it, but alicorns rarely got told a pony had feelings for them, and nowadays, it was a more popular holiday than ever. Ditzy and The Doctor, Rainbow and Soarin, Spike and Rarity, Cherilee and Pearly Whites, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, the list went on, Firestorm was the only pony in Ponyville who didn't have a special Somepony, he even had a box of chocolates to give to somepony, but was too nervous, so he just sat down at a table in sugarcube corner, and pinkie brought out one of his patented cupcakes, that he helped make, 'Sweet and Stormy'. He had just taken a bite out of it as twilight came to sit with him

"Hey what's up Storm?"

"It's hearts and hoofs day again Twi..."

"So what's up?"

"I can't seem to find the courage to ask somepony to be my special somepony"

"Do you wanna tell me about them?"

"Well she's smart, attractive, and knows a lot about a lot of things"

"Well she's a very lucky pony"

"I was planning to give her this box of chocolates" He held up a heart-shaped box wrapped up with a red bow.

"Don't worry Stormy, she's probably as nervous as you are"

"Do you think she'd be nervous if I just told her straight up?"

"I don't think she would, she'd be pleasantly surprised, I think"

"Okay, Twilight, Do you want to be my special somepony?"

"Of course I would storm!" And she promptly pulled him into a hug, he relaxed his head into her shoulder, and they looked into each others eyes.

"Um, wow, you took it well" he said as he smiled nervously.

"Firestorm, am I your first special somepony?"

"Um... Yes"

"Have you ever had a marefriend?"

"Once, but It didn't really kick off well, that was before hearts and hooves was a big holiday"

"Come on! I'll show you how we celebrate nowadays" she took his wing, and dragged him out of sugarcube corner, quickly snatched up the box as he went out the door.

Later that night...

"That was a wonderful hearts and hoofs day Twi, thanks" and he kissed her on the cheek, and began walking back to inferno mansion when twilight took his hoof.

"You missed..." she said, as she pulled him into a kiss, her lips were warm and gentle, he felt a large rush of adrenaline shoot through his body as they stood there, eyes closed, illuminated by Luna's moonlight, kissing his special somepony. As he pulled away he rested his head on hers, and he whispered.

"I love you Twilight"

"I love you too Firestorm"

And that was how Twi and Firestorm got together, before Purity's Lost


	2. Firestorm's Hearths Warming Eve

Firestorms Hearth's Warming Eve-

As he placed the final bauble on the tree inside Inferno Mansion, Firestorm sat and looked at the decorated hearths warming tree he had decorated, he then turned to the fireplace, sparked his horn and a roaring fire appeared, and lit the room with a gentle yellow light.

"What do you think silver?"

"Excellent job sir"

"I'll set the table" Firestorm said as he pulled open a drawer and drew 9 sets of cutlery, and placed them down, alongside plates and condiments.

"Nine sets sir?"

"You as well Silver!"

"Me sir?!"

"Silver, please... It's Hearth's warming eve, it's a holiday for everypony, including my only and favourite servant"

"Oh, why, thank you sir" he said, as he placed a covered silver platter on the table in the centre. Then Firestorm heard the door knocking.

"That'll be the girls and spike"

"I'll finish readying the dinner sir"

"Keep it all warm silver, we'll be having appetisers first, and you'll be joining us"

"Will do sir" The chrome unicorn said, as he slipped a heater underneath all the food plates, and lit them with his magic. Firestorm then opened the door to see the two pegasi Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash standing at the door.

"Hey girls!"

"Hello Firestorm, I brought emmental fondue, you just need to heat it" Fluttershy said, as she showed him a small pot, filled with melted emmental cheese.

"Ah thanks Fluttershy! I was tempted to ask silver to make one, but I knew you and pinkie agreed to bring one sweet and one savoury"

"Oh it's okay Firestorm, it's a pleasure to be coming to yours for hearth's warming dinner" she said as firestorm invited them in, rainbow then held a tin in front of the red Alicorn.

"I know I'm not very good at cooking, but I made a cake, I whipped the cream myself" she said as firestorm lifted the lid off and looked inside, it was a chocolate cake, with dainty little spirals of chocolate whipped cream around the outside

"This looks incredible Dashie, I cannot wait to try this!" he said as he ushered her into his nice warm home, Fluttershy sat by the fireside, rainbow sat on the stairs.

"Hey silver, Happy Hearths warming eve" rainbow said as she held up a glass

"Oh, same to you too Miss Dash" silver said as he poured a glass of Applejack Daniels.

"Care for a drink Fluttershy?" Firestorm asked as he held up a bottle of AJ Daniels

"I'm not sure Firestorm, should I Rainbow?"

"'Shy please, it's hearths warming eve, loosen up a little" rainbow said as she poured a glass of AJ Daniels for her, and passed it over to her, she swilled it around a little before taking a small sip, then the door knocked again. Firestorm went up to the door and opened it to see Twilight and Spike.

"Hello you two! Come on in! It's only Shy and Dashie at the moment, but AJ and Rarity will be here in a few minutes, and pinkie will be here just before we start dinner cos she's coming back from the metroplex for us"

"That is sweet of her" Twi said, as spike got off her back, holding a Tupperware box

"Twilight and I made some appetisers" spike said as he handed the box over to Firestorm

"Ah that's great spike! I feel really good about giving silver a break after all his work over the past few months" he said as he took the box, invited them in, lifted a platter up and placed the appetisers on the platter and placed them on a small table near the fireside. Twilight went and sat on the sofa, spike began walking to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go help silver"

"Ok thanks spike, he'll appreciate it" he said as the young dragon went into the kitchen. Then the door knocked once again.

"Round three" Firestorm chuckled and his friends laughed, as he opened the door, to see AJ and Rarity at the door.

"Ah happy hearths warming eve girls"

"Hello my dear! I made us all some hearths warming themed clothing! Hope you like it!" She passed firestorm the case filled with clothes for all of them, he took a quick peek inside then turned back to her

"Rare, these are amazing, thank you, come in"

"Ah got drinks Storm, only the best" she held out four bottles of some of equestria's finest thirst quenchers.

"Nice one AJ, come on into the warm" he said as he brought her into the mansion. Firestorm went through to the kitchen while his friends were catching up, it'd been a few months since they'd all been together, but they'd all promised to get together for Hearth's warming eve, as it was an important holiday for them all.

"How goes things in the kitchen boys?"

"Things are fine sir thank you"

"They are a-okay storm, can you deal these out?" Spike held out a few platters with several nibbles on them.

"Sure thing spike, do come out eventually you two, no need to be A-Social!" they laughed as he lifted up 3 platters with his magic and brought them through to his friends.

"Appetisers!" Firestorm said as he levitated the appetisers in front of his friends, they all took one of each, and bit them.

"Twilight, spike, these Ord'Eurves are excellent!" Rarity said as she swallowed an appetiser.

"Thank you rarity, they took up the best part of the day, I had to force twilight to ensure she had time today in her schedule for this" Spike said light-heartedly, everypony chuckled and bit into them again.

"Everypony! Dinner, is served!" Silver said, as he removed the heaters from the platters, and then the door knocked.

"I know exactly who that is" Firestorm said as he went to the door.

"Well who else would It be?" Rainbow said as Storm opened the door

"GUESS WHO!" Pinkie yelled as he opened the door.

"Oh I dunno, is it pinkie?"

"Oh you know who it is silly, here's a fondue for later, chocolate, of course" Pinkie said as she threw the fondue up and firestorm cushioned it with his magic, and joined everypony at the table.

"So silver, what amazing meal have you concocted for us?" Twilight asked the chrome servant unicorn

"Capsicum Brochettes, Drenched in an original sauce" He said as he lifted the platters, and everypony started eating.

"What's in the sauce?" AJ asked

"Now that my dear, is a secret"

Later, by the Fireside...

"I got you all presents, Happy Hearth's warming Eve everypony" Firestorm said, as his friends each picked up a present that had a label with their cutie mark on it, spike even had a symbol, Scales and Fire. First to open their present was rainbow dash.

"Oh my gosh, are these spark storm greaves?!"

"Of course Dash" Firestorm said as she tried them on, and flexed and charged them, she looked incredible. She smiled with glee, as Rarity opened hers.

"A chest of gems?"

"Not just any common or garden gems, these are a rarity, see what I did there? We're talking each city's special gem, A Portshoof agate, Crystal Tundra Searstone, Phillydelphian Topaz, Manehattan Emerald, you name it, it's there" And then Applejack opened hers.

"New Horseshoes?"

"Ooh these are beauties, Hand crafted for applebuckers, one hoof kick with these on and you'll knock every apple out of the tree" And pinkie opened hers.

"A new outfit! Are you sure rarity didn't make this?"

"Rarity did I put through any orders recently?"

"No my dear"

"Nope pinkie, made this myself, rarity isn't the only fashion designer in this group" He said as pinkie stared at the costume, it was something straight out of glam rock, then Fluttershy opened hers.

"Feeding pets: 100 recipes for even the most stubborn pets! Why don't I know about this book?"

"It was published a few days ago, but I knew you've always had trouble feeding angel and others besides, so I got you this" he said as Fluttershy clutched the book, smiling at firestorm, as twilight opened hers.

"A new quill?"

"I enchanted it, whatever you are thinking, it'll scribble it down for you, great for taking notes, and it doesn't need ink"

"Wow, thanks Storm!" Twilight said excitedly, while spike opened his present.

"A gem growing kit?"

"Yeah! All the best dragons do it, I'll take you to the Gigasteel mines to show you how experts do it some day, you might learn a thing or two"

"Thank you firestorm, Happy hearths warming eve" Rainbow said as she pulled out a large box.

"What's all this?" he says as he looks at it.

"We all pitched in, go on! Open it!" Pinkie said as firestorm opened the box, inside, was a mannequin, with an outfit on it.

"Oh wow! Guys! You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Well firestorm, you've done so much for so little, so it's time we repay the debt" Twilight smiled as he circled the mannequin.

"It's not just aesthetic, it's actually very practical, and we all know, your a stickler for practicality" Rarity said. The outfit was primarily black, but had fire symbols on the top, mantle, and up the boots, which were similar to rainbows new greaves, except they emitted fire instead of lightning.

"Thank you everypony, This has been the best Hearths Warming Eve Ever!"


	3. Tornadoes, and Flames

Firestorm's Running of the Leaves-

It was autumn in ponyville, and it was time for the famous running of the leaves, this time, Firestorm was competing as well, he stood on the starting line, next to Rainbow dash, who had been training for a few months for this.

"This must mean a lot to you dashie"

"Depends, I do a lot more flying than running, so I have to keep my hoofs in shape" she said as she trotted in place, above them, was spike and Applejack, who were commentating for the masses. Firestorm ran his hoof across the ground, kicking up dirt as he did.

"You ever done the running of the leaves firestorm?"

"Never, I always had other business to attend to"

"You ever run before?"

"Dashie please, I could run faster than Zephyr"

"That's a big claim storm, claiming your faster than the first wonderbolt, and fastest Pegasus that ever lived, besides me"

"And that, my dear, is also a big claim" he said, the cyan Pegasus chuckled. A young earth pony then came in front of the racers, and raised a flag.

"Ready everypony?" she said, the racers cheered. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of wind, and a large cyclone appeared at the track start, the flag pony backed away, as a pony in a black wonderbolt uniform appeared, and the cyclone dispersed.

"Great, this always happens when I'm around..." Firestorm groaned, then he went up to the wonderbolt, and realized who it was.

"Storm, Have I returned at a bad time?"

"Not at all Zephyr" he said as he shook his hoof, everypony looked at him surprised.

"What's with the black wonderbolt uniform?"

"This is the original uniform, Corporal Dash"

"Since when were you a Corporal?!" Firestorm asked befuddled

"My training doesn't go unnoticed"

"Are you going to be competing Zephyr?" The Flags pony asked.

"Any chance to beat firestorm in another race" he said arrogantly as he spread his wings, which were part technological.

"Nice wings Zeph"

"Eldritch tech, Designed for speed" he flapped them twice, and charged them with lightning. Firestorm then sparked his greaves, and they set fire and all the others backed off, this was now a race between an Alicorn, and the fastest Pegasus who ever lived.

"On your marks"

"Ready to lose Zeph?"

"Nope, I'm ready to win!"

"Get set..." She raised the flag, and the two ponies poised ready.

"GO GO GO!" she swiped the flag and the two ponies shot off. Rainbow then flexed her wings, and stood ready to fly.

"Where are you going rainbow?"

"To catch up with them, can't be that hard..." She said, as she shot off in a burst of wind, in an attempt to catch up with the two fastest ponies she knew.

The ever free forest, sweet apple acres, and the frontier, were all connected, and this was the newest course for the running of the leaves. Zephyr was in the lead, he wasn't going to be let up, Firestorm was slowly creeping up, but had no means of going faster without using unicorn magic, but there was nothing about using Pegasus magic...

The air was quite dense, and could feel a lot of static in the atmosphere, Firestorm allowed the electricity to converge on him, he could feel himself moving slightly faster, as more energy charged his body, he felt it run straight through him, right through to his wing tips, he let it fully energise his body, and then he released it, pushing him forwards at a much faster speed, allowing him to slowly rush past Zephyr, he tried to run faster but was struggling and fell behind the Alicorn. Firestorm remained in front, but took time to take in the scenery, the forest was magnificent in autumn, this was what the running of the leaves was all about, but this race? Was about proving himself to an old friend. As he rushed through Sweet Apple Acres and into the Frontier, then, disaster struck, Upon reaching a sharp turn on the course, he slipped, and crashed into a tree, fracturing his left hoof. He yelled out in pain as he gently clutched it, Rainbow was flying overhead, and saw him on the ground at the foot of the tree and slammed down next to him and looked at his forehoof.

"What are you doing here rainbow?"

"I've learned from traveling at the speed you have been going, accidents happen, and this is a very good fracture"

"How bad is it?"

"Well you aren't going to finish this race"

"Unless I use a special technique..." He grinned.

"The High-Speed Trot?"

"You know it" he said as he flew up above the ground, hovering just above the earth, with his right hoof still on the ground.

"You've still got a hoof on the ground, I guess it counts" Rainbow said, as she looked over her shoulder and saw a huge dust cloud, and Zephyr slid into a stop at the floating Firestorm and rainbow rubbing it gently.

"Aww, did his royal highness twist his ankle?" he laughed, Firestorm shot him a look.

"Pegasus magic went a bit haywire"

"So what? This race ends?" Zephyr said annoyed.

"No Zeph, This race ends when we've both crossed the finish line, like a race should"

"Your not gonna slow me down are you?"

"Trust me, your pride and reputation will not be scarred by my injury. Back when I planned your original drills, I mastered a cool speed running/flying technique, time to see if I've still got it" And began flying, and pushing off the ground, Zephyr began running next to him, and they began bolting towards to the finishing line.

Firestorm gently landed just after the finishing line, and Zephyr skidded over the line, as badass as rainbow, she landed next to firestorm.

"I guess firestorm wins" Zephyr said.

"Actually, no, Zeph, you stopped to see if I was okay, and that, is in deserving of the rosette" He said as he handed Zephyr the rosette.

"Well this has been wonderful, but I need to be off" He said, as he turned away from firestorm.

"Back off to Elysium?"

"Dude, the moment I got offered to live there instead of equestria, I couldn't refuse. Catch you later Storm!" He said as he disappeared in a whoosh of wind and spark of lightning.

"Come on storm, I'm sure nurse redheart will patch up your hoof" Rainbow said as she brought firestorm up into a hover, and guided him to the local hospital. Then the flags pony returned to the starting position, and everypony returned to the starting line.

"Let's begin everypony!"

"On your marks.."

"Get set..."

"GO!"


	4. Fires of Hell Pre Purity's Disruption

Fires of hell- Pre Purity's Disruption!

A lawless place, uninhabitable for ponies, home to some of the worst imprisoned threats, and an Alicorn, who was at peace, woke up after walking for half a lifetime.

This is Prince Firestorm, a 4500 year-old Alicorn, who has a deep red coat, jet black mane, with a red strike going through both his mane and his tail, with a supernova for a cutie mark, he was the most powerful Alicorn in living memory, and he knew it. That was what landed him in this terrible place, so why was he here if he was at peace?

Using his magic, he had made a doppelgänger, who represented his anger, and fury, an exact opposite to him, his name? Lord Diablo. This Alicorn was powerful, and had an awful temper, and he tended to hang around Firestorm, just to annoy him.

Diablo lit his horn black, and started a thunderstorm. Lightning began crashing down around them.

"What's the point diablo?"

"Because it's fun! And I can annoy you at the same time!"

"Oh why don't you piss off!" Firestorm yelled, and he bucked Diablo, sending him flying a few hundred yards forward, and he disappeared, and appeared behind him and they both crashed to the ground.

"Gods sake diablo, you could control this place! Why are you still clinging on to me?!"

"You know what? Your right! I'm stronger than you! I can have this place. Give it a new regime!" and he disappeared in a blast of black lightning

"Great, what have I done..." he sighed, and then continued walking.

A few weeks later...

Firestorm was resting in a burnt tree, when he saw diablo flying overhead, followed by an abundance of residents of the slip, he sighed and leapt off the tree and started walking. Then diablo appeared in front of him.

"Oh hello copy"

"It's Diablo, is walking the only thing you've achieved?!"

"I've been here for 2500 years, you've been here for 250, and since this place is endless, a walk was what I wanted to do, it's calming"

"You sir, are a fag" Diablo laughed.

"Piss off" Firestorm said, he then rejoined the front of the slip residents in the sky. Then, a portal appeared in front of him, and Celestia appeared on the other side.

"Your time has come Firestorm, your sentence is served"

"Thank you Celestia, I'm coming through" he said, as the portal widened. Diablo then saw it, and swooped in and shot through, and it quickly shut.

"Shit!" he said, and then desperately attempted to re-open it. Sparking his horn, quick bursts came out of it, and then stabilized into a strong light, and a line of light appeared where the portal was.

"COME ON!" He yelled, as the light began to creep across his body, and he was soon enveloped in a bright red light, he was unlocking his true potential. As he prised the portal open, and released the power, and flew straight through, back home.

He arrived in the throne room, and he saw Celestia bound by arcane chains, and diablo was tearing canterlot apart. (I'll be back Celestia) he thought, as he leapt out of the window, and flew towards six ponies that were running from canterlot, he cracked a sonic boom, and slammed down in front of them.

"Turn around"

AN: Sorry this one is short, I had the idea, and then I couldn't continue it, so here you go :)


	5. Teacher for a day

Taking a lesson (Post- Eternity's Light, SPOILER WARNING!)

"Okay class, would you all like to take a seat" Twilight said as she waited for her 8th Grade class to settle down.

"What are we going to be learning today Miss Sparkle?"

"Actually, you get a little treat, we'll be having a guest come in to teach you a powerful school of magic"

"Who is it Miss?" A unicorn at the back asked.

"That would be me" Firestorm said as he appeared at the front of the class, to everypony's surprise.

"Where'd he come from?"

"Sorry I'm a bit late twi"

"It's perfectly okay, this is Prince Firestorm everypony"

"And today, I'm going to be teaching you about burst magic" Firestorm said, as he wrote Burst Magic on the blackboard, the unicorns looked at each other befuddled.

"Um, might I ask Sir?" A unicorn raised his hoof nervously

"Sure shoot" Firestorm said, pointing the chalk at him.

"What exactly is, Burst Magic?"

"I'm very glad you asked that, what's your name son?"

"Sparkstar, Sir"

"Okay Sparkstar, I'll be happy to answer that question, if you come and lead the class out of this room, and into the training yard, this is gonna be a practical lesson" he said, as the young unicorn came nervously to the front, opened the door, and lead everypony out and into the training yard, it seemed Firestorm had booked it out.

In The Yard...

"Okay everypony, I've set up a dueling ground for you to practice burst magic. Now this school of magic is mainly defensive, but can also be offensive in a wide range, dependent on how charged the spell is before you release it" Firestorm said, as he pointed to twilight and told her to stand on one end of the dueling ground.

"What do you want me to do storm?"

"Hit me with a thunder stream"

"If you say so"

"Just a word of warning class, I trust twilight not to hurt me that badly, so don't try this at home" And with that, Firestorm began charging his horn, it glew gold, then Twilights began sparking purple.

"In your own time twilight, Fire away!" And she sent a stream of electrical energy straight towards Firestorm, he then raised his horn, and it pulsed off, and encased him in a large golden bubble, which then absorbed the electricity, and channeled straight into Firestorms horn, he then dispelled the shield.

"So as you saw, that energy shield soaked up Twilights attack, allowing me to draw from it. I can now convert this into another power type" His horn then began to glow blue, as he released the pent up power in a huge deluge of water, soaking his class, they burst out laughing at their sudden soaking, Twilight then looked at him, cocked an eyebrow and settled down her class.

"Do we have any questions?" Twilight asked, and a unicorn raised her hoof.

"Yes Carmel?"

"How many different elements can we convert this power into?"

"That's a good one, You can convert the absorbed energy into anything you want, as long as you can think of it, you can also repel the energy when it connects, like a mirror, any more?" Storm asked, as another unicorn raised his hoof.

"How does Burst Magic gain strength?"

"It depends on how much energy you absorb, or for how long you charge the spell. But if you overcharge it, and your body isn't used to that capacity of magic energy, you start seizing up and the magic backfires and can put you in hospital" And another raised their hoof.

"Can two ponies combine burst magic? and increase how much magic they can handle?"

"Actually, I'm not sure, how abouts a volunteer..." Firestorm said as he looked through the class.

"Sparkstar, come stand next to me, Twilight, can you pick three more?" He said, as the nervous unicorn stood next to him, and twilight picked three more out, Two mares and a colt.

"Right, you three, are going to combine your powers into a burst stream, and me and Sparkstar are going to drain it, and convert it into water, okay buddy?" Firestorm said as he looked at Sparkstar.

"Okay sir, Do I put up the shield?"

"That's the idea of the test, I'll give you a boost to show you what happens, Twilight help these three, seems fair to have an Alicorn on each side" And twilight went and stood in the middle of the group, Firestorm lit his horn, and Sparkstar primed his, it glew a brilliant silver.

"We're ready our end Twi, yours set?" he asked, as four horns lit up, sparked off into one centre point.

"Ready!" Twilight said relaxed.

"Fire!" He yelled and they sent off a powerful white stream, Sparkstar attempted to spark something off, and managed to raise a barrier, the beam went straight through it, smashing it like glass, they then cut it off, and Sparkstar looked at firestorm squeamishly.

"Sorry sir" he said, as he hung his head in shame, Firestorm then put his hoof on the young colts shoulder.

"Hey, that was your first time, that was incredible, you just need to bolster it that's all" Firestorm said, the young unicorn looked up to see the rest of the class applauding him. Firestorm then materialized a little watch, with a dial and three different areas.

"This will tell you how much magic your using" First he pointed to the green zone "This is the right sort of area you want to stay in" he then pointed to the orange zone "This is veering on dangerous, don't stay in this area for too long" and pointed to the red zone "Stay out of this zone, this level of magic is gonna put you in hospital"

"Will it get harder for me to get to the red zone as I get stronger?"

"Yep, I've not had magic overload for about twenty years now?"

"Wow, you must be good sir"

"Shall we try again Sparkstar?" Firestorm asked, and the unicorn charged his horn, and the dial began to rise, the other four readied the stream.

"Just a little more!" Sparkstar strained, as the dial began to creep into the orange zone, and a barrier pulse sparked off, Firestorm then added his power, and the dial shot back into the green zone.

"What has happened sir?"

"The dial now shows our combined powers, that won't come out of the green zone" he said, as the group fired off the stream, and Sparkstar released the shield, the beam collided with the shield, and the shield began to soak it up, the class was cheering, they stopped the stream, and Sparkstar began to absorb the energy as firestorm cut off his power, he began to strain under the power surplus.

"Now convert to a new element" Firestorm said, as his horn changed from silver, to royal blue, he then released it, and a swirling blue ring of water appeared round him, and began to raise a huge column of water around him.

"Well done sparkstar!" Twilight cheered, then she looked at firestorms dial, it was almost at red, firestorm looked at it and shouted to Sparkstar.

"Release it Sparkstar! Your in red!"

"I can't!" He yelled, as the column began to spark silver. Twilight backed the rest of the class away, as Firestorm readied himself.

"Alright Sparkstar, I'm going to take control" He primed his horn, and he began to siphon off the column, Sparkstar pointed his horn towards Firestorm, and the dial began to decrease, and the column began to die down. As the column finally dissipated, firestorm leapt up, and burst out the excess power. As he slowly came down, he looked at the class, and smiled.

"That, was incredible Sparkstar, I've never seen that level of power from anypony, at this stage" He began clapping, and so did the rest of the class. "Okay, here is an energy dial for each of you, now I want you to go from this lesson, and find out your magic limit, and twilight, I want you to mark it, and report back to Celestia, I'll then come back with another lesson"

"Okay, thank you firestorm, Class dismissed" Twilight said, as he materialized an energy dial for each of them as they walked out of the courtyard.

"Do you think you should send a letter to the parents?"

"Just as a precaution, thanks firestorm, catch you later" Twilight said, as she took some parchments and her enchanted quill started scribbling down the warning letters.

"See you Twi" he said as he charged, and disappeared in a blast of light.

"I really should've written the letters myself..."


End file.
